In recent years, a secondary battery such as a lithium ion battery, for example, has been used in various applications. Performances of a secondary battery are permanently lowered due to degradation of an active material contained in an electrode of the secondary battery, for example. It has been also known that when an operation of discharging a lithium ion battery at a high output value for a predetermined time or an operation of charging a lithium ion battery at a high input value for a predetermined time is repeatedly performed, there arises a phenomenon called high rate degradation where a voltage of a secondary battery is temporarily dropped (an internal resistance is temporarily increased) (see Patent Document 1, for example).